


Четвёртый из братьев Маджере

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: В рыцарстве Такхизис магов, состоящих на службе у Королевы, уважают и чтут, но они могут постоять за себя и выдерживают нагрузки наравне с рыцарями.То ли дело слабосильный маг ложи Белых Мантий, едва переставляющий ноги.«Задохлик, что с него взять! — фыркает Китиара. — Истинный племянник своего никчёмного дяди».





	Четвёртый из братьев Маджере

**Author's Note:**

> Автор откопал заявку «Додайте чего-нибудь про Стила и Палина. Можно броманс, можно слеш» и счастлив.  
> Циничный авторский подход. АУ по отношению к здоровью Эльханы Звездный Ветер. Настоящее время. Смерти персонажей.

Полёт в Утеху кажется Стилу Светлому Мечу детской забавой, даром, что его командир твердил об опасном задании. Единственный, кто может быть опасен — Карамон Маджере, родной дядя Стила.

«Мой братец весит, как три драконида вместе взятых, и даже меч от пола не оторвёт», — кривит губы Китиара, гордо вскидывая голову.

Она частенько появляется внезапно, выныривая откуда-то из темноты, чтобы высказать мнение о делах сына. Надменная, стремительная, в синих доспехах, с неизменно зажатым в руках окровавленным копьем.

Стилу до сих пор не верится, что Китиара Ут-Матар — легендарная Темная Госпожа, женщина, командовавшая армиями и драконами, — его родная мать.

«Наша Королева выбрала тебя из-за славной крови, — говорит повелитель Ариакан, впервые увидев Стила. — Твоя мать служила ей верой и правдой. И Королева ждёт, что ты оправдаешь её надежды!»

Он старается, оправдывает: образцовый рыцарь, образцовый товарищ, образцовый всадник дракона, образцовый крестник самого повелителя Ариакана. Вот только сын не образцовый, потому что родная мать оставила его в далеком детстве, как ненужную игрушку, а женщина, воспитавшая и вырастившая, предала и бросила.

«Сара Дунстан никогда мне не нравилась. Себе на уме!» — Китиара словно читает его мысли, растравливая и так неспокойную душу.

Стилу хочется сказать, что Сара Дунстан сделала для него больше, чем родная мать, но он молчит. Говорить с призраками вслух — перебор, достойный скорее плетущегося позади белого мага.  
Хилого, слабосильного Палина Маджере.

Родного кузена Стила и сына того самого Карамона Маджере, о котором столь непочтительно высказывается Китиара.

«Уверена, Карамон грохнется в обморок, как только услышит новости! Нечего с ним миндальничать, подумаешь, одним сыном больше, одним меньше», — продолжает та из темноты.

Раздавшийся вскрик отвлекает Стила: Маджере бросается к тяжелой волокуше, застрявшей в корнях дерева. Вокруг подсохшая грязь и пыль, видимо, дожди Утеху не балуют, несмотря на обычно влажный климат.

— Что там? — Стил недовольно хмурится: он не терпит остановок и может шагать без особых усилий несколько часов подряд.

В рыцарстве Такхизис магов, состоящих на службе у Королевы, уважают и чтут, но они могут постоять за себя и выдерживают нагрузки наравне с рыцарями. То ли дело слабосильный маг ложи Белых Мантий, едва переставляющий ноги.

«Задохлик, что с него взять! — фыркает Китиара. — Истинный племянник своего никчёмного дяди».

Маджере словно подтверждает её слова, спотыкаясь на ровном месте и падая в пыль. За секунду до того он заботливо поправлял волокушу, словно тела, лежащие в ней, живые. Стил бесстрастно возвращается назад, наклоняется и освобождает волокушу, сломав корень дерева. Потом поправляет ткань, в которую завёрнуты тела, и бросает магу:

— Вставай! Мы должны добраться в Утеху засветло.

Тот кивает, вытирает лоб рукой и неуклюже поднимается на ноги. Затем медленно двигается, рассматривая руки. Стил догадывается, что силится рассмотреть Маджере: кровь родных братьев, чьи тела покоятся на волокуше из сучьев. Крови, правда, быть не может, она вытекла ещё вчера, когда братья Маджере сражались и пали в честном бою. Да и какая кровь может быть в уже начавших разлагаться телах, плотно спеленанных грубой тканью. Разве что черви успели завестись, да запах появиться.

Впервые Стил увидел тела кузенов на берегу, где они лежали среди мёртвых соламнийских рыцарей. Под палящим солнцем, в жару, источая ужасающий аромат. Рыцари Такхизис собрали тела, фрагменты, и пытались опознать, чтобы предать погребению. Запёкшаяся кровь, сломанные руки, выбитые глаза и отрезанные ноги. Не самое приятное зрелище. Варварам приказали привести тела в порядок, и они старательно стирали кровь с покорёженных доспехов.

Но Маджере, похоже, не понимает, смотрит на руки, а затем вытирает их о подол некогда белоснежной мантии. Сейчас она скорее серого цвета, пыльная и покрытая пятнами крови.

— Шевелись! — приказывает Стил и устремляется вперёд, таща волокушу.

Слабосильному магу такая ноша не по плечу, поэтому он двигается следом, ещё слегка пошатываясь.

Солнце палит, становится жарче, а зелень вокруг дает едва заметный тенёк. Утеха встречает их тишиной, старыми валлинами и пыльными тропами. Кажется, что город вымер, и создаётся обманчивое впечатление мира. Стил догадывается, что сюда ещё не добрались новости о том, что повелитель Ариакан начал победоносное шествие по континенту.

«Ещё пара недель, и армия Королевы будет у ворот Палантаса!» — хихикает Китиара, незримо находясь рядом. Тени нет, поэтому она ускользает и не показывается, оставляя Стилу самому додумывать то, с каким видом произносит слова.

Палантас, надменный соламнийский город, в котором Стил когда-то жил. Давным-давно, с приемной матерью, одинокий ребенок, не знавший, кто его родители.

У него не было братьев, сестёр и, по совести говоря, дома. Ему сложно понять, отчего так убивается Маджере, оттягивая возвращение к родителям. Подумаешь, братья погибли, зато со славой и в бою.

«Радовался бы, да куда там какому-то светлому магу понять, что такое воинская слава?» — Китиара неумолима даже к собственной родне. Ведь Маджере приходится ей племянником, не чужая всё-таки кровь.

— Стил, — зовёт тот тихо, — давай отдохнём. Мне нужно…

Фразы он не заканчивает, опять спотыкается, прислоняясь к ближайшему дереву.

«Трус! Боится предстать перед папочкой в обнимку с трупами!»

Тени становятся чуть длиннее, и Стил невольно останавливается. Тащить на себе ещё и хилого мага ему не улыбается, потому что руки должны оставаться свободными. Всё-таки он в тылу врага, даром что Утеха — мирный торговый город.

— Добро! Сделаем привал.

Маджере с благодарностью кивает и указывает вперёд:

— Там есть место, где можно остановиться. Возле старой детской площадки.

Они идут не спеша, молча думая каждый о своём. Стилу кажется, что Китиара права — его спутник, похоже, оттягивает возвращение домой. Боится ли гнева родных или еще чего, непонятно. Во сне он бормотал о боли и просил прощения, наверное, у погибших братьев. Стил ловит себя на мысли, что спутник вызывает у него раздражение. Слабостью и нытьем, а ещё — нежеланием признать, что братьями нужно гордиться. Любой воин был бы рад умереть в бою, бок о бок с товарищами, с поднятым забралом встречая врагов.

Мать права, тот, кто сражается исподтишка, бросаясь заклятьями, не может понять, что значит быть рыцарем.

«Палин боится причинить боль близким, потому что любит их», — раздается приглушенный голос, но Стил не слышит.

Он не знает, каково это — причинить боль близким, потому что у преданного рыцаря Королевы Такхизис семьи быть не может.

«Предвидение — то, ради чего мы живем!»

Слова лорда Арикана звучат в ушах, перекрывая остальные звуки. Предвидение. И больше ничего, ни любви, ни привязанностей, ни жалости.

Только Предвидение, только замысел Королевы.

«Во имя Такхизис, сын мой! Будь с ней рядом и заслужишь небывалую милость!» — Китиара, наконец, исчезает, оставляя его в покое.

Стил бесстрастно молчит, и не видит тени отца, в старинных доспехах и с пробитой грудью, идущего рядом.

Струм Светлый Меч, герой Соламнии, не вписывается в Предвидение.

И лишь мешает сыну воплощать замыслы Королевы Такхизис в жизнь.

Огонь в гостинице «Последний Приют» горит слабо, слегка освещая лица людей. Все напряжены, словно перед бурей. Китиара ошибается, потому что Карамон Маджере может весить хоть как три дракона, и всё равно бросается на Стила. Тот с трудом справляется, отбрасывая мужчину, и тяжело дышит.

Следует сцена за сценой, присутствующий тут же Танис Полуэльф пытается сгладить ситуацию, успокаивает старого друга и ласково говорит с Маджере. Тот бледен, и объясняется с родителями умоляющим тоном. Стил с подозрением следит за семейной драмой, в глубине души мало сочувствия дальней родне.

«Какая они мне родня? Неблагодарные. В жизни никто не помог!» — Китиара зевает, примостившись в дальнем углу.

Жену Карамона, огненно-рыжую Тику, он видит впервые и не понимает, почему она так убивается. Материнской гордости за погибших детей не видно, наоборот, слёзы в три ручья и причитания.

«Тоже мне, Героиня Копья! — Китиара презрительно кривится. — Только и умела, что сковородкой махать! Даже сыновей как следует не воспитала. Первый крупный бой — и сразу насмерть!»

Её слова звучат цинично, учитывая обстоятельства воспитания самого Стила.

«Я отдала тебя в надёжные руки! — словно оправдывается та. — И знала, что Королева не бросит моего сына на произвол судьбы».

Тика успокаивается и как раз нежно обнимает Маджере, успокаивая и гладя по голове. Странный жест посреди горя и гнева.

Стил смущенно отворачивается, сам не зная отчего. Ему вдруг представляется, как она так же обнимала тех, чьи тела покоятся перед гостиницей. Тех, чьи глаза не увидят больше солнца, и чья плоть неумолимо разлагается.

«И хрен с ними!» — фыркает Китиара и исчезает, бормоча что-то про хлипкую кровь Светлых Мечей.

Маджере уговаривает родителей, спорит с отцом, резковато отвечает Танису. Чувствуется, что он — дома. В месте, которое придает сил даже слабаку и неженке.

Карамон уговаривает сына лечь, отдохнуть. Тику уводит служанка. Они медленно поднимаются по лестнице, ведущей наверх, по-видимому, в жилую часть гостиницы.

Стил смотрит вслед рыжеволосой женщине, сгорбившейся от горя, старающейся не разрыдаться.

Слова Китиары про махание сковородкой кажутся мелочными и полными злобы.

«Интересно, а как бы твоя мать воспитала тебя?», — невидимая раньше тень отца появляется возле Таниса, практически сливаясь с тенью самого Полуэльфа. Тот слегка вздрагивает, но ничего не замечает.

Призраков видит лишь Стил, никто больше. Они — его проклятье и благословение, посланное богами.

«Научила бы тебя выживать? Драться?» — тень отца неумолима, словно тоже черпает силы из странного места, где они находятся. Вульгарной гостиницы в торговом городе.

«Она — моя мать! И была предана делу Королевы!» — хочет ответить Стил, но прикусывает язык. По совести говоря, Китиара Ут-Матар всегда принимала ту сторону, которая сулила выгоду. Лично ей, а не Предвидению. Да и матерью её сложно назвать.  
Перед глазами возникает образ Сары Дунстан, женщины, заботившейся о Стиле с рождения. Любившей и оберегавшей его. Женщине, от которой он отстранился, едва узнал правду о настоящей матери. Нельзя сказать, что Стил относился к ней непочтительно, но теплота в их отношениях исчезла. Никаких нежностей, никаких задушевных разговоров. Он до сих пор ей благодарен, хоть и не представляет, где сейчас Сара.

«А ведь она сидела тут же, там, где только что Тика. И также плакала, умоляя Карамона спасти тебя», — Стил вздрагивает, поднимает голову и видит тень отца.

Она совсем близко, прямо перед ним, прозрачная, суровая, заглядывающая в душу. Он инстинктивно отшатывается, словно от удара. И моргает, отгоняя видение.

Огонь в очаге совсем тухнет, а комната наполняется покоем. Маджере уговорил отца. То ли сам, то ли с помощью Таниса. Они уходят в другую комнату, поговорить наедине. Шагают рядом, отбрасывая одну тень.

Танис спешит успокоить эльфийского короля Портиоса, чьи воины пару часов назад чуть не убили Маджере и Стила. Устроили засаду на той самой детской площадке, на окраине Утехи. Наступает тишина, осязаемая и неприятная.  
Стил прохаживается по опустевшей комнате, отгоняя сон. Усталость берет своё, но расслабляться нельзя. Он не верит семье Маджере и даже Танису Полуэльфу, будь тот хоть трижды другом его покойного отца. И больше всего Стил не доверяет самому Маджере, хилому светлому магу, обрётшему дома непривычную твердость.

Возможно, потому что светлые маги — двуличные, а, возможно, потому что у Маджере есть мать.

Настоящая мать, такая, какой была для Стила в детстве Сара Дунстан. Такая, ради которой можно убить всех рыцарей в мире.

Лишь бы она больше не плакала, лишаясь последнего сына.

Вечером они должны покинуть Утеху, отправившись дальше, в оплот соламнийского рыцарства — Палантас. Богатейшую твердыню, которую так хочет завоевать повелитель Ариакан.

«Посмотрим-посмотрим! — в глазах Китиары загорается зловещий огонёк. — Хочу увидеть, как ты штурмуешь Башню Верховного Жреца!»

Стил морщится, ему не нравятся её подколки. На Башне когда-то умер отец, Стурм Светлый Меч, отдав свою жизнь для спасения рыцарства. И убила его как раз сама Китиара, хладнокровно и безжалостно. Вот только победа оказалась за погибшим: войско Китиары было рассеяно, и Палантас устоял.

«Твой папаша тут не при чем! — кипятится та. — Если бы не происки остроухой эльфийки с копьями, я бы добила их жалкое воинство!»

Лорана Канан. Золотой Полководец. Так зовут ту самую эльфийку, о которой со злобой воспоминает мать.

Стил никогда не видел Лорану вживую, только слышал легенды. Она была женой Таниса и считалась близким другом Стурма.

«У твоего отца была слабость к остроухим! Ха! Танис, никчёмная Лорана и последняя, как её, Эльхана!»

Последняя, с красивыми глазами, похожими на омуты, внезапно возникает посреди комнаты, словно призрак. Стил едва успевает вскочить с кровати, сонный и удивлённый. Они с Маджере отправились отдохнуть перед похоронами, назначенными на вечер. Эльфийка выглядит бледно и устало; неудивительно, ведь накануне приезда Стила и Маджере она родила сына. Эльфийского принца, под крышей гостиницы «Последний приют».

— Госпожа, — Стил говорит на Общем, неуверенный, понимает ли она его.

Эльфийка наклоняет голову, смотрит на него пару мгновений и протягивает руку.

— Да благословит тебя Э’ли! В память о твоем отце! — ладонь у неё удивительно горячая, несмотря на кажущуюся бледность.

«Легка на помине!» — шепчет в тревоге Китиара, отступая в дальний угол.

Стил молчит, потрясенно кивая, а эльфийка кладёт руку ему на грудь, и старинное украшение, Камень-Звезда, вспыхивает.

— Пусть мой дар принесёт тебе счастье, Стил Светлый Меч! — она грустно улыбается и выскальзывает из комнаты, будто бы её и не было никогда.

В комнату едва пробивается свет, солнце клонится к закату. Стил ощущает желание выйти из гостиницы, отправиться к своему дракону и улететь назад. Туда, где расположились войска армии повелителя Ариакана, где всё привычно и понятно. И где не бродят призраки, люди и эльфы из прошлого его родителей.

Он ругает себя за слабость, медленно дышит и решает сходить на похороны. Братья Маджере дрались с честью и погибли, не бросившись бежать, они достойны того, чтобы их проводили в последний путь с рыцарскими почестями.

— Нам пора, — говорит Маджере после похорон и решительно прощается с родителями.

«Он что-то задумал. Будь осторожен!» — голос Китиары едва слышен, она словно не рискует появляться у могил племянников.

Стил хмыкает, ему тоже кажется, что светлый маг изменился, стремительно повзрослел что ли.

Они покидают Утеху, выбрав самые неприметные тропы, чтобы не привлекать внимания.

«Рыцарь смерти», — несётся шепотом вслед, Стил делает вид, что не слышит, лишь выше поднимая голову и распрямляя плечи.

Ему всё равно, что думаю обыватели, он знает, что когда армия повелителя Ариакана доберётся до Утехи, шептуны первыми сдадутся на милость победителя.

— Где твой дракон? — Маджере выглядит лучше, отдохнувшим и набравшимся сил.

— Недалеко отсюда, — Стил неопределённо машет вперёд. Пока они не отошли далеко от города, он не желает говорить, где спряталась Флер.

Даже у валлинов могут быть уши, тем более, что эльфы гостят в Утехе со своим королем-изгнанником. Ни к чему остроухим знать о потайных местах рыцарства Такхизис. Пусть пребывают в счастливом неведении.

Они входят в густой лес, замерший и зловещий. Маджере рассказывает о том, как играл тут с братьями. Стил слушает вполуха, сосредоточенно смотря по сторонам.

— Отличное место для засады, — ворчит он.

— Опять? — в голосе Маджере слышится раздражение. — Ты уже так говорил. Чуть не поубивал эльфов на детской площадке!

— Твои эльфы едва не подстрелили нас!

— Конечно, на тебе же черные доспехи. Неудивительно, что они так среагировали!

Стил стискивает зубы, чтобы не нагрубить, и сам удивляется.

«Что с тобой? Где твоё хваленое хладнокровие?» — Китиара неумолима, не желает оставить его в покое хоть на минутку.

Ему чудится, будто она наслаждается происходящим, втайне радуется, что сын вернулся в её родной город.

«И что с того? Я просто горжусь, что ты предстал перед ними во всем великолепии! Пусть видит, что значит — сын Китиары!»

Она смеётся, надменно и язвительно, словно мечтает, чтобы оставшиеся позади родственники услышали.

«Пусть Танис знает, какой у него мог бы быть сын! Не то, что их эльфийский слабак, сбежавший из дома».

Речь идёт о Гилтасе, сыне Золотого Полководца и Таниса Полуэльфа. Стил тоже слышал, что тот сбежал из дома и стал королём-марионеткой в руках эльфийской знати. Он пытается вспомнить, от кого услышал новость, но перед глазами по-прежнему стоит эльфийка, с черными волосами и белой кожей. Говорят, она безумно любила его отца.

Камень-Звезда на груди Стила опять сверкает, будто бы в подтверждение.

— Дурацкое украшение, — ворчит он, плотнее запахивая плащ, чтобы Маджере ничего не заметил.

И невольно думает, что маленький эльфйиский принц, родившийся утром, мог бы быть его братом. Сводным, по отцу.

«Сложись всё иначе», — шепчет тень, стараясь догнать Стила.

Но он не видит, идёт вперёд, сверяясь с картой, и сосредоточенно дышит, как учили наставники. 

Братья ему не нужны, равно как и семья.

У него есть Королева и Провидение, и он сделает всё, чтобы помочь воплотить великий замысел в жизнь.

Они летят ночью, скрываясь за облаками. Флер ворчит, потому что боится встретить серебряных драконов, охраняющих соламнийские земли.

«Мой Скай, наоборот, был бы рад!» — Китиара презирает драконицу Стила, обзывая тупой самкой.

Хорошо, что Флер не видит призраков, иначе у достопочтимой Повелительницы Драконов были бы проблемы. Даже в загробной жизни. Стил усмехается, представляя себе, как разъяренная Флер насылает чары на мёртвую Китиару.

«Не смешно! Куда твоей самке до меня!» — звучит намеренно двусмысленно, но Стила сейчас сложно вывести из себя. На спине дракона он чувствует себя уверенно, практически дома.

Сара Дунстан лично натаскивала Флер, и драконица с юности была рядом со Стилом. Даже тогда, когда Сара ушла, попытавшись спасти Стила от него самого. Он стискивает зубы, возносит молитву Такхизис и начинает высматривать Вингаардские горы. Флер не может подлететь к Палантасу, потому что серебряные драконы тут же учуют её запах и неприятностей не избежать, а Стил ещё не сошёл с ума, чтобы биться на соламнийской территории с дюжиной добрых драконов.

— Вот было бы зрелище, — произносит он вслух, забывая о том, что летит не один.

— О чём ты? — Маджере дышит в спину, стараясь не слишком крепко прижиматься.

Стил не отвечает, слегка сконфуженно поводя плечами: после ухода Сары они с Флер не берут с собой второго седока.

— Лишняя обуза, — говорит Стил командиру, отказываясь от совместных учений. — Какой прок во втором всаднике, ума не приложу.

С ним не спорят, потому что парных отрядов хватает, да и бьётся Стил в воздухе так, что любо-дорого посмотреть. Маджере ерзает, удобнее устраиваясь в седле. Он явно не привык летать на драконе, неудивительно, маги и драконы не особенно ладят. Даже светлые, не говоря уже о тёмных. Стил чувствует, как дыхание спутника учащается всякий раз, когда Флер закладывает нарочито крутой вираж. А она специально летит так, чтобы попугать Маджере.

— Слабак! — драконица словно повторят за Китиарой. — Да он едва не обмочил свою мантию, когда меня увидел. Ха!

Она не совсем справедлива: маг держится с достоинством, хотя и бледнеет при виде Флер. Неудивительно, потому что драконобоязнь присуща даже самым смелым воинам.

— Светлый Меч! — зовёт Маджере. — Долго ещё? Палантас — в другой стороне!

Он нервничает, подаётся вперед и кладёт руку Стилу на плечо. Бледная ладонь на черном плаще смотрится странно. Если взять мага за руку, можно легко сломать. У него тонкие, аристократические пальцы, так не похожие на отцовские.

За пару часов до того, уснув в седле, он бессвязно бормотал какие-то слова, нервируя Флер. Ей казалось, что Маджере колдует, но Стил был уверен, что тот кого-то зовёт. Повторяет на магическом языке чье-то имя.

«Ха! Моего младшего братца, кого же ещё!» — Китиара оказывается наблюдательней сына и первая узнаёт имя «Рейстлин», пусть и на непонятном языке.

Маджере собирается открыть Врата в Бездну с помощью умершего дяди, неудивительно, что он зовёт его во сне.

Но в душе у Стила закрадываются неясные подозрения, пока ещё смутные догадки.

Он демонстративно сбрасывает руку, полуоборачивается и заглядывает в глаза мага.

— Никогда так не делай больше. Иначе я сломаю тебе кисть, — он говорит чётко, выделяя слова.

Не потому что испугался, а потому что не терпит фамильярности. Маджере — его пленник, и должен вести себя соответствующе.

Маг закусывает губу, убирает руку и хранит молчание до самой посадки, ничего больше не спрашивая.

Они ночуют у подножья Вингаардских гор, спрятавшись от светлых драконов, патрулирующих окрестности. Флер дважды пытается сбить мага хвостом, пока Стил рассматривает карту и прикидывает маршрут. Маджере хмурится, кое-как уворачивается от драконицы. Ей весело, у неё прекрасное настроение, похоже, их пленник доставляет ей удовольствие.

— Давненько мы так не летали! Прямо как во времена Сары! — она не замечает, как произносит имя.

Стил морщится, отгоняя воспоминания. Мысли о приёмной матери до сих пор причиняют необъяснимую боль.

«Слабак! Прямо как твой отец!» — шипит Китиара, прячась в тенях гор.

Чем больше они находятся в соламнийских землях, тем бледнее выглядит призрак. Привыкший к тому, что она — рядом, Стил даже не задумывается о том, когда впервые увидел её. Тогда ли, когда его посвятили в рыцари Такзхизис, и он провёл ночь, вознося молитвы. Или тогда, когда узнал, кем ему приходится Стурм Светлый Меч. Или, может, когда оставил Сару Дунстан с Карамоном Маджере и Танисом Полуэльфом, а сам вернулся к повелителю Ариакану.

Стилу трудно вспомнить точный момент, но отныне мать приходит к нему, язвит и не оставляет в покое.

— Я понял, дядя, — говорит Маджере, и Стил от неожиданности роняет карту. Чистящая когти Флер не обращает внимания, явно не слыша странных слов мага.

— Маджере? — Стил вновь смотрит в глаза, стараясь угадать, что на уме у пленника. — Ты что-то сказал?

Тот смущенно качает головой и укладывается спать. Только белая мантия виднеется, выстиранная и отглаженная.

«Рыжая офицанточка постаралась, не иначе! Подтёрла сопельки и попу!» — мать язвит изо всех сил, отыгрываясь на невестке. Если бы та знала, как ненавидит её Китиара, удивилась бы. Насколько помнит Стил, они виделись от силы несколько раз, поэтому причины такой ненависти ему непонятны.

«Семья», — просто говорит тень, лежащая у костра. Говорит голосом отца, словно вознамерившись свести его с ума.

— Глупости, — он трясёт головой. — Похоже, мне необходим отдых.

Флер удивленно оборачивается, думая, что Стил обращается к неё.

— Так, воображение разыгралось, — бурчит он в ответ.

Драконица не знает о матери, о том, что творится в душе Стила. Рассказать о том, что тебя посещает призрак — значит, проявить слабость. К тому же, он не уверен, что Китиару не посылает Королева Такхизис, чтобы присматривать за ним. Верховная Жрица, одобрившая вступление Стила в сан рыцарства Такхизис, намекала, что отныне мать всегда будет рядом, наставлять и защищать сына. Тогда Стил благодарно кивал, но сейчас многое бы отдал, чтобы в душе царил мир и покой. Наставления покойной матери — последнее, что ему нужно.

— Подожди! Постой! — Мажере стонет и вытягивает руку во сне.

Раздаётся сухой хруст. Стил шипит от досады, переглянувшись с Флер: неровен час, их засекут дозорные.

Драконица делает знаки, предлагая оглушить мага, пока тот не накликал беду.

— Иди спать, я разберусь!

Прямого приказа она ослушаться не может, поэтому демонстративно поджимает хвост и скрывается в тени. Стил тушит огонь, чтобы никто не заметил костёр и напряженно прислушивается.

Вроде бы вокруг тихо. Хруста не слышно, маг вновь мирно спит, перевернувшись на бок.

— О, Королева! Будь милостива! — он вновь прислушивается, обходит импровизированный лагерь, но ничего подозрительного не обнаруживает.

Стил знает, что должен отдохнуть, потому что завтра им предстоит долгий и опасный путь. Но его беспокоит маг и эти бормотания.

— Дядя, — громко стонет Маджере. — Подожди! 

«Всё, хватит», — Стил решительно направляется к спящему, не хватало ещё выдать себя.

— Маджере, — он трясёт мага за руку. — Проснись, слышишь?

Камень-Звезда вспыхивает в тот момент, когда маг открывает глаза. Он щурится и удивленно смотрит на Стила.

— Кто?

Дубовая дверь распахивается, и в комнату вбегает рыжеволосая девочка.

— Палин, вставай, мама зовет! — она смеется и прыгает прямо на Маджере.

— Лаура? — выдыхает тот, как безумный.

— Поторопись, еще чуть-чуть, и Танин со Стурмом уедут без тебя!

Она выбегает, оставляя дверь открытой, слегка зацепив Стила плечом. Потолок вращается, и Стилу приходится напрячь все мышцы, чтобы не упасть.

— Маджере! — рычит он. — Твои фокусы? Какого здесь…

Но маг встает, лихорадочно хватает дорожный мешок, посох и выбегает вслед за девочкой.  
Ехидного комментария Китиары не следует, и Стил, прислушиваясь, с удивлением понимает, что он один. Никаких голосов в голове и призраков. Он ругается, крутится на каблуках и покидает комнату. Спустившись вниз, обнаруживает, что находиться в зале гостиницы «Последний Приют».

— Палин, скорее! — голоса звучат с улицы, поторапливая Маджере.

Стил видит мага, натягивающего башмаки, а через мгновение они оба оказываются на залитой солнцем площадке.

— Береги себя, сынок! — рыжеволосая Тика обнимает каждого из троих сыновей. Они стоят в ряд, живые и веселые. Стил жмурится, рычит, закрывает глаза, открывает, трясёт головой, но тщетно.

Братьев Маджере трое, и они весело прощаются с родителями.

Живые, счастливые, едущие навстречу приключениям.

И абсолютно не замечающие Стила Ут-Матара Светлого Меча.

Стоящего четвертым в ряду, возле самого младшего, слабосильного мага Палина Маджере.

Рассвет едва занимается, когда они появляются на пустынном берегу. Вокруг мирно спят лошади, люди, поставлены повозки и натянуты шатры.

Танин Маджере обсуждает с командиром предстоящий маршрут, настаивая, что к Северной Крепости можно добраться другим путём.

— У нас приказ, Маджере, — отмахивается командир. — Я не могу его нарушить.

Танин хмурится и продолжает гнуть свою линию, видимо, его тревожит близость моря. Стурм Маджере, зевающий что есть сил, стоит рядом, но в разговоре участия не принимает. Из них двоих голова на плечах есть у Танина, он более сведущ в воинском деле, и, будь Стил его командиром, послушал бы.

— Приказ есть приказ, — звучит глухо.

Стурм старается успокоить брата, а тот разъярённо дёргает усы. Странное видение кажется реальным, хотя Стил готов поклясться, что они только что покинули Утеху.

«Бред», — думает он, судорожно вздыхая. Маджере стоит рядом, совсем близко, но не замечает Стила. Попытки докричаться или ударить мага проваливаются, тот не видит и не слышит.

Взывания к Королеве Такхизис, впрочем, оказываются столь же бесполезны. Она словно исчезла из мира, хотя не может не знать, что творится с подданными.

Единственное, что остаётся Стилу — следовать за Маджере и его братьями. Он не уверен, сколько длится видение и когда закончится, но старается не терять голову. Дышит медленно, спокойно, как учили наставники. А где-то там, Флер, наверное, волнуется и ищет своего всадника.

— Палин, — Танин подходит ближе, становясь между братом и Стилом. — Я тут подумал, езжай-ка ты вперёд. В Северную Крепость.

— Зачем? — маг вздёргивает голову, стараясь понять, что скрывается за словами.

Стил догадывается, что старший брат чувствует опасность, и невольно восхищается.

«Если бы все соламнийцы были такими!» — он кривит губы, вспоминая изнеженных мальчишек, охраняющих Башню Верховного Жреца.

Китиара не появляется, поэтому единственный человек, с которым можно поговорить — он сам. Стил впервые остается наедине с собой, без голосов, смущающих душу, и невидимых провожатых. Ему непривычно, а братья Маджере вызывают противоречивые чувства: они всю дорогу ругаются, но и минуты друг без друга не могут.

«Дураки!» — сказала бы Китиара, но её нет. Стил остался совсем один, и, кроме драконицы, о нем некому будет сожалеть.

Разве жизнь какого-то рыцаря идёт в сравнении с Провидением и планами Королевы Такхизис. Никто и не заметит его отсутствия, скажут, что упустил пленника и сбежал.

Струсил.

Стил вспыхивает, перспектива навеки остаться в памяти товарищей трусом пугает.

— Палин! — голос Танина звучит, как раскат грома. Похоже, ему не удаётся убедить брата уехать.

Маг стоит на своём, твердит, что не бросит их. А на море появляются корабли, один за другим. Они неумолимо приближаются, и Стил в ужасе понимает, что будет дальше. Соламнийцы группируются, спешно выстраивают оборону и готовятся отражать атаку.

— Один, два, три, четыре… — Маджере стоит, прикрытый спинами братьев, и обречённо считает корабли.

— Бесполезно, — говорит Стил. — Наших больше.

Но никто его не слышит, Танин внезапно поворачивается и шепчет, горячо и быстро. Маджере вздрагивает, как от удара, кивает головой и на его глазах выступают слёзы. Стил понимает, что старший брат прощается, наказывает позаботиться о родителях и не лезть в самую гущу.

— Ты маг, — неловко добавляет Стурм, — глядишь, ограничатся выкупом…

— Танин! Стурм! — Маджере срывается, но кричать не может, шепчет в спину братьям. — Пожалуйста, дайте мне.

— Один раз, не больше! — Танин суров и непреклонен.

Стил ощущает его тревогу, если маг слишком сильно выложиться, то заклятьем скорее прикончит его самого, а не врагов.

«Слабак!» — скривила бы губы Китиара, но её по-прежнему нет. И Стил чувствует, как бьётся сердце.

Первая волна варваров накатывает, сметая рыцарей на пути. Братья Маджере держатся, сжимая щиты и рубя врагов. Они сражаются уверенно, хладнокровно и слаженно. Танин командует, потому что больше некому, Стурм помогает брату, прикрывая слева, а Маджере готовится, закрывает глаза и начинает читать заклинание. Стил видит, как шевелятся бледные губы, чувствует сбившееся дыхание и с непонятной для себя жалостью кладёт руку магу на плечо. Тот не чувствует, даже не поворачивает головы, и молния срывается с его пальцев.

Заклинание попадает точно в цель: варвары падают, катаются по земле и кричат. Уши закладывает, оторванные конечности падают рядом. Обожжённые, приторно пахнущие так, что выворачивает наизнанку.

«Мясо!» — презрительно говорит обычно Китиара.

Непривыкший ходить в первых рядах, выпускаемых на убой, Стил морщится. Из глазниц варваров вытекают глаза, остатки кожи слезают, как бумага.

— Палин! — кричит Стурм, прикрывая мага. — Пригнись!

Тот едва успевает наклонить голову, когда тяжелое копьё пробивает щит, оставляя братьев без прикрытия. Стурм ругается, отбивает два удара подряд и охает. В руке торчит стрела, ручейком течет кровь.

— Стурм! — Маджере стареется помочь, остановить кровь, но не успевает. Новая волна варваров накатывает, свистят стрелы, и маг падает, оглушённый копьём.

Стил вздрагивает, бросается, чтобы поймать, совершенно забыв о нереальности происходящего. Он стоит над лежащим Маджере, когда замечает, как копьё пробивает горло Стурму и средний брат, шатаясь, медленно оседает. Кровь бьёт фонтаном, он пытается заткнуть рану, теряет меч. Враги приближаются, суля смерть и забытье. Стурм хохочет, абсурдно и вызывающе, а потом опускает голову на грудь и растягивается возле неподвижного Маджере.

— Па… — хочет сказать он, но не успевает. Хрип вырывается из лёгких и глаза застывают, уставившись в одну точку.

Стил сглатывает, ему кажется, что глаза мёртвого смотрят прямо на него, словно он — виновник всех бед.

— Стурм! Палин! — крик Танина выводит его из прострации. Старший брат рубится, пробиваясь к двум лежащим телам. Он успел смягчить удар копья, направленного на Маджере, и теперь зияющая рана кровоточит.

Одно взгляда достаточно, чтобы понять — Танин не жилец, и держится на ногах лишь милостью богов. Но он упрямо сражается, продвигаясь ближе.

— Палин! Стурм! — легкие, похоже, наполнены кровью, на губах лопаются пузыри.

Стилу хочется достать меч и прикрыть Танину спину, чтобы тот успел, добрался до братьев. Варвары кричат, победоносно приближаясь.

— Танин, сзади! — Стил успевает заметить подлый удар одного из своих же. 

Старший Маджере внезапно дёргается и успевает уклониться. Ещё секунду и он оказывается возле братьев.

— Стурм! Палин! — в его глазах застыли слезы, он не видит, живы ли они, и упрямо отбивает удары.

Кровь соламнийцев окрашивает землю, стекая к ногам Танина. Рыцари лежат, поверженные и истерзанные, с выбитыми глазами и отрубленными руками.

Танин остаётся практически один, прикрыть его некому. До братьев Маджере остаётся совсем чуть-чуть, когда Стил Ут-Матар Светлый Меч достаёт оружие и бросается в бой. Ему всё равно, что ничего не выйдет, что нельзя сражаться с теми, кто давно победил. Он знает одно: нужно дать Танину возможность добраться до братьев, чтобы умереть рядом с ними.

Стил отчаянно орудует мечом, когда понимает, что варвары отступают. Образуют вокруг Танина круг.

Старший Маджере хромает, приближаясь к братьям. Варвары ждут, Стил тоже чего-то ждет. Начинается дождь, смывая запекшуюся кровь и внутренности, валяющиеся вокруг.

«О, Хума, прими его душу в объятия!» — соламнийская песнь проноситься над головами, неумолимая как века.

Тень стоит возле Стила, прикрывая Танина от врагов.

Древние соламнийские латы и кровоточащая рана от копья.

— Отец? — говорит потрясенный Стил, но Струм Светлый Меч его не слышит, он смотрит на Танина, смотрит с гордостью и печалью.

Варвары приходят в движение, секунда — и старший брат падает, пронзенный ударом в грудь.

— Палин! — кричит Стил, кричит тщетно, и с ужасом понимает, что тот мёртв. Хотя такого быть не может, маг ведь выжил, спасся, прикрытый братьями.

Рыцари Такхизис высаживаются на берег, неспешно и с достоинством, а Стил стоит, невидимый никем, стоит около умершего отца и плачет.

Братья Маджере лежат рядышком, в ряд, мертвенно-бледные и печальные. Стил жмурится, рычит, закрывает глаза, открывает, трясёт головой, но тщетно.

Братьев Маджере трое, и они лежат у его ног.

Мертвые, поникшие, встретившие свою смерть.

И так и не увидевшие Стила Ут-Матара Светлого Меча.

Лежащего четвертым в ряду, на мокрой земле, возле самого младшего, слабосильного мага Палина Маджере.

Утром недовольная Флер будит Стила тычком когтя, ворча что-то о человеческих нравах. Он медленно поднимает голову и обнаруживает, что лежит возле Маджере. Рядом, прислонившись плечом к плечу.

— Светлый Меч? — тот удивленно открывает глаза и слабо щурится.

Стил вскакивает, приглаживает растрёпанные волосы и старается не замечать взгляда драконицы.

— Светлый Меч? — Маджере садиться и с удивлением поднимает что-то с земли. — Кажется, ты обронил.

Стил поворачивается, чтобы язвительно ответить, но видит Камень-Звезду. Древний амулет больше не сверкает, словно его задули как свечу.

— Благодарю, — он прячет Камень-Звезду в поясной мешочек, опасаясь пока надевать, мало ли что произойдет.

— Светлый Меч? — Маджере наклоняет голову, явно ничего не понимая. — Что-то случилось? Почему ты спал рядом?

Стил тянет с ответом, собирает вещи и игнорирует хихикающую Флер.

— Шевелись! — он старается не смотреть в глаза магу. — У нас мало времени.

Они взлетают, молчаливые и бледные. В небе их не видно, и есть шанс избежать дозорных. Стил думает о том, что ему приснилось, и от души надеется, что у Маджере был другой кошмар. Верить в то, что он видел, не хочется. Мёртвый Палин возле братьев кажется дурным сном.

«Палин».

Стил впервые называет кузена по имени, пусть и про себя.

«Сентиментальный дурак!» — припечатала бы Китиара, но она так и не вернулась.

«Он — твой брат. Родная кровь, ничего удивительного!» — отвечает отец в старинных латах.

И Стил Ут-Матар Светлый Меч видит его, а не тень.

Возможно, отец прав, и когда-нибудь он поймёт, каково это — быть четвертым из братьев Маджере.

Прикрывая слабосильного мага, третьего в ряду.


End file.
